


Study Time

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oh and references to neglect but like blink and you'll miss it, Studying, there's fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Dia helps Yohane study.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Study Time

Yohane was used to low test scores. She was used to getting questions wrong and not being able to keep up with classes. Pretty much all of her teachers had given up on her at this point. That was a bad thing and Yohane knew it however she had accepted it. She was stupid and couldn’t do anything right. Yohane could only overcompensate with her Fallen Angel persona to make herself feel better but it wouldn’t improve her grades or anything else.

Today in class she got back her history test with yet another low score. Yohane tried to casually but also quickly hide it. None of her classmates seemed to be focused on her anyway so it really didn’t matter. Her mom would be disappointed (if she found the time to care) and Yohane would grow just a little more apathetic.

Walking home from school by herself, Yohane decided to take the long way back. It was slightly more scenic, heading past a park that had a great vending machine with some rather elusive snacks. Kicking a stone into the road idly, a voice calling out her name made Yohane jump.

She turned to see Dia walking up to her. Yohane cleared her throat and did her best to look smug. “Dia-san? What are you doing here?”

“Ruby…” Dia fell into step with Yohane and the two of them started to walk together. “Told me she was worried about you.”

“Worried?”

“She said your grades are very low.” Dia answered calmly.

Yohane recoiled instantly getting defensive. “H-how would she know? My grades are fine! The great Fallen Angel Yohane has thousands upon thousands of years worth of knowledge.” 

Dia’s brow furrowed for a moment before her expression softened. “Is that so? Well, still, would you like to make your grades better?”

“I don’t really care…” Yohane muttered, glancing away from Dia. She couldn’t really stand the way everyone got disappointed in her. Dia would be just the same and it would hurt even more because it was Dia.

“That’s no good Yohane-san.”

“Whatever…” Yohane replied, quickening her pace. She kinda wanted to bolt and just run away from all this.

Dia matched her speed effortlessly. “Can I see your last test?” 

“No!” Yohane squeaked out. That was the worst thing Dia could have asked. Yohane couldn’t stand the idea of how ashamed Dia would be.

“Yohane…” Dia said it softly but the missing honorific was enough to startle anyone. “I want to help you, okay?”

Strangely, Yohane was starting to feel upset as Dia’s words pulled on her heart. “I’m too stupid for that.” She answered back bitterly.

Dia quickly grabbed Yohane’s wrist, pulling them both to a standstill. She moved her hand up and Yohane flinched. _A lot_ more than normal. Dia, who was probably going to have done something like flicked her forehead, changed her mind. Instead Dia gently placed her hand on top of Yohane’s head. Patting her softly, Dia smiled. “You know that’s not true right?”

Turning beet red Yohane jumped back. “W-what are you-” 

“Would you like to come back to mine?” Despite how much Dia tried to keep her tone soft, everything she said sounded a little bit like a command. “You're not too stupid for anything. Let me help you.”

Yohane wasn't too sure why she said yes but the next thing she knew she was following Dia back to her family’s estate. Once inside she took off her shoes and tried to act polite. It wasn't her first time being in the Kurosawa house but it was the first time being invited by Dia.

Ruby had peaked around the door frame to welcome Dia home. “Yohane-chan?”

Hanamaru joined her, looking just a little surprised. “Oh, Yohane-chan? What are you doing here? Do you want to watch tv with us?”

Dia stepped forwards. “No, I'm taking her this time. Studying. Come on Yohane-san.” She gently held Yohane’s wrist, tugging her towards her room.

“W-wait…” Yohane protested as she was pulled. Seeing no escape, Yohane accepted her fate with a groan.

Up in Dia’s room she was seated down at a table. The same drink and snacks she usually requested were placed down almost moments later. Dia was certainly a diligent host. 

She came to sit by Yohane, smiling sweetly. “Shall we begin?”

“Right… Uhhhh.”

“Why don't you start by telling me what you're good at and what you're struggling with?”

 _Nothing and everything._ Yohane thought to herself but she couldn't say that so she just shrugged her shoulders.

Glancing at some of the titles on Dia’s bookshelf. Wartime and classical fiction, all female author names. A few non fiction books like study guides and Advanced English. There was a collection of scientific books, astrophysics and astronomy. Dia was really well read. Yohane’s bookcase just had mythology books and kids adventure stories. She thought about how It wasn't nearly as impressive as Dia’s collection and how she wasn't nearly impressive as Dia.

“Yohane-san?”

Turning her attention back to Dia, Yohane scratched behind her head. “Yeah?”

Dia was slowly getting more and more exasperated with her. Yohane knew it wouldn't be long before she gave up on this.

“Can I see your last test?” Dia asked. Without saying a word, Yohane opened her bag and passed her the test. It was honestly it was one her most impressive scores yet if you were judging things in reverse. It didn't matter and the sooner Dia decided her to be a lost cause the better. Dia’s brow furrowed as she skimmed it and it actually kind of hurt. After being silent for a moment Dia spoke. “I want to figure out what the problem is… Yohane-san what do you think is stopping you?”

Had she ever really thought about it before? Shrugging again Yohane spoke idly. “I don't know, I guess I just don't get it.”

Dia tilted her head. “Can't focus so you miss explanations or just can't understand?”

“Can't understand, I try to listen but I just don't get it.” Yohane started to feel a little embarrassed as she shrunk down in her seat.

Dia seemed pleased at this, she clasped her hands together. “I see! Then the explanations aren't working for you?”

“I guess?”

Dia got up and headed to her bookcase. She hummed to herself, checking it over a few times. Yohane heard her huff then watched as she walked to the door. “One second, I'll be right back.”

She returned a minute later with a large white book. “Ruby had my old history study guide though she never uses it.” 

Placing it down in front of Yohane she smiled. “Here, maybe this will explain it in a different way and it might help you.”

“I doubt it…” Yohane muttered, opening it up. 

She found the index and wondered where to even start. There were so many topics, some seemed vaguely familiar and some absolutely alien. Feeling like she needed to get somewhere, Yohane turned the page. Expecting a massive block of text her brain would switch off at after a few lines. Yohane was very surprised. It was easy to read without being demeaning, the illustrations were clear and suitable.

“If you need anything more let me know. History isn’t my best subject but I may be able to help.”

“Do you want me to study now?” Yohane asked nervously.

“It depends, when do you usually study?”

“I don’t.” 

Dia’s face contorted to an expression that was honestly incomprehensible. “Do you think shorter sessions with lots of breaks would work or would you prefer long blocks studying?”

Yohane shrugged.

Dia hummed to herself, figuring out what she wanted to say. “Why don’t you try a mix of both on different days and see which one feels more effective.” 

“How can you tell?” Yohane asked, doubting anything would actually be effective.

Dia laughed. “One will make you want to pull your hair out, the other will make you want to die.”

Staring at Dia silently for a moment Yohane was surprised to hear her say that kind of thing. 

Dia carried on speaking. “Yohane, can you try studying twice a week? Try each type.”

Shrugging, Yohane lowered her head hopelessly. “It's not going to matter… I’m too stupid for this.”

Dia moved her hand slowly, placing it gently under Yohane’s chin. After a second Dia lightly squished her cheeks together. Not knowing how to react or how she felt about this entire thing Yohane just stayed there. Quietly dying. 

“Listen… Yohane… Don’t say something so pathetic. You _are not_ stupid. You can do this, you just need help finding what works for you.”

Tears started to form in Yohane’s eyes as she kept looking at Dia. She tried to shake her head, disagreeing because there was no way anyone could think that about her.

“I need you to know this.” Dia sighed. “I need you to realize this. You hate yourself so much and it's so unfounded! You are not stupid. You could do anything you put your mind to, Yohane. Why do you have so little faith in yourself? It's so frustrating.”

That broke Yohane, her lip trembled as she started to softly cry.

“Shit. That wasn't supposed to- Look here.” Dia pulled Yohane into a hug. “Don't be so pathetic as to cry over something like this.”

“Sorry.” Yohane sniffed.

Dia didn't let go as she sighed. “Honestly…” 

“No one…” Yohane trailed off. She wanted to be honest, she wanted to talk to someone so badly. Dia was there, holding her gently and showing far too much kindness to a person like her. Yohane closed her eyes and despite her worries she continued. “No one has ever… Said that to me before- Fuck… No one’s ever thought I could do anything…”

“Is that so…?” Dia’s grip became tighter. “Well I'm saying it now. Just find a way that works best with you.”

For the first time in a long while, Yohane wanted to try. She nodded into Dia’s chest, being unable to actually say these thoughts out loud.

Dia pulled away from the hug, offering her a smile as she gently patted Yohane’s head. “Take that book back with you and text me if you need any explanations okay? I have some other guides for different subjects if you need.”

“Thank you.” Yohane finally managed to speak.

“Thank me by getting your grades up, okay?”

Yohane went home that night and she decided to try studying. Dia was wrong, she wanted to pull her hair out and die. Both at the same time.

Still Yohane kept working hard. Eventually she fell into step, finding her groove. Her grades skyrocketed. The teachers who previously condemned her to be a lost cause found it unbelievable. They now made comments about ‘putting the effort in’ and ‘how they had believed in her.’ Yohane scoffed at it. She knew they were full of shit and this was all thanks to Dia’s support.

Studying with Dia had become a weekly event and although it was difficult, Yohane really enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love them,,, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
